


Skyfall Sunrise

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Q wasn't sure about James's plans that is until he was sitting on the outside of the tent and saw the sun rising over the moor.





	Skyfall Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post Skyfall  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Skyfall  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Q stretched as he got out of the tent that he had slept inside of for the first time in his life. Q had never wanted to go camping as a child. He had seen the pictures of people doing it, and there was no reason to be that stupid in his mind. It was better where he could entertain himself by taking things apart. His father never would have let him do that with anything that they took camping with them as there was no way to replace it if he broke a piece of it while taking it apart.

Camping with James Bond was a very different matter because the man never slept anywhere that would give his back an ache unless he was on a mission. He had slept in some dodgy places while on them that he bought the best beds in the world and as soon as his back didn't like them anymore, he got new ones. Someone inside of MI6 usually ended up with the other as for most people it was barely used. Q in childhood, teenage years, and then as a young adult in uni had learned how to flip and rotate it so that he never had to feel that. The air mattress they had been on was wonderful. Q actually slept better on it than his own mattress. He looked out into the fire that James had already got going before he had wandered off to do whatever he was doing before the sun was even up.

This time of day was no stranger to Q. He tended to crash hard when he got home from work, so he was usually asleep before the sun was fully set if he was home that early. The sunrise, even when half blocked in foggy London was one of Q's favourite things. The massive tree stump that was near the fire called to Q. He forced himself up and to stretch out the last of the kicks from sleeping from his body. James had kept him warm after dousing the fire, and the chill of the air had crept in on him.

James was like a furnace every single night, and Q loved it because, under the covers, he always got cold. He used to sleep with one of those heating blankets, and he had messed with it, programming it to work better for him. It would kick on when Q's body got to the specific temperature and then off again via a few very thin but durable filaments that were running through the blanket, also's Q's addition. He hadn't needed it since James had entered his life and his bed.

There was a cup of coffee on the side of the grate that by the fire. Q reached out with his hands and touched the edge of the cup. It was warm but not hot, feeling just perfect pressed against his palms. It helped to warm up Q up the rest of the way. Q sipped at the coffee and found that it was perfect all around. He was able to sip and get warm while it was that sickly sweet that he liked with no cream in it. James hated the way that he drank it, but he made it perfect every single time.

Q heard the snap of a bit of dried stick or twig and turned to see James coming back with an armful of smaller branches that he had pulled off some of the trees that were at the edge of their clearing that they were in that were dead. Q smiled into the rim of the metal mug he was using at James in a bit of heavy clothes that made him look like a hunter. Q liked him in just about everything, though he was partial to his birthday suit over everything else.

The sun started to peak out over the tops of the trees finally. It had been threatening it for a while, but now the sky was alight with reds and oranges.

"Looks like those storms are going to hit," Q said.

"Sure looks like it." James dropped the pile of sticks into the other pile that was outside of the sparking distance of the fire before walking back to the tent to drop off his working gloves.

Q looked up at the sky, sipping at his coffee again. It was beautiful even if the old wives tale told that those colours in the morning warned sailors to take care on the seas. Q wasn't shocked when he felt hands settle on his shoulders as he looked up into the sky. James's hands were rougher than usual with the manual labour he had put into setting up the area for them to camp in before Q had got there. Q had no cares on it though as those hands tracing his skin the evening before had felt damned good. There had been little left for Q to help with by the time he was out of crisis mode at MI6 and had been flown up to Skyfall.

The grounds looked a lot different without the Skyfall Lodge on them anymore. James had plans to rebuild, but it was going to be something for him. The buyer of the land had backed out after it had been taken out by terrorists. The money had been given back with no issue, and James had land and still enough money to live well for the rest of his life. So he took the back pay that he had received since he had been alive and injured on a mission and no one had found him. Q figured that it was James milking the money, but he had found out that those above M had stopped the search and blamed nearly all of the loss of the drive on James, so he felt that maybe James was a due a little for his part in it all.

"So what do you think?" James asked.

"I think that it's beautiful," Q said. He knew why James had wanted to come out at this time of year as compared to when it was warmer like a sane person would want. Q didn't care about the cold as much as long as he could dress warm and he could keep the fire stoked up while he was working on things as far as coding went. He had several batteries for his laptop that he could swap out when needed for this short vacation that they were taking.

"So the back of the house facing this way?" James asked.

"That will be lovely," Q said. He knew that James wanted the back wall of the master bedroom to be glass. Q was working on the panels now that they had the plans from the contractor. It would be one of the most bullet-resistant sheets of glass in the world while also not distorting anything that came through. He didn't want this view blocked by anything.

"We will have the trenches for the lines that are going to run from the poles a few miles away dug soon."

The power was going to run underground along a path that only made sense to those who did that kind of thing for a living. It would be marked well on plans in case issues popped up, but then at least there would be no direct lines that ran to the house. The Internet would only be on and usable when they were though Q's own system that he would bring with him that ran off of MI6's satellites. Cell phones and one Sat phone would be the rest of their communication with the outside world.

"Good." Q leaned back into James after he drained the last of the coffee and set the metal mug down on the grate it had been on. He looked up into James's face. It had taken a lot for James to reach the point where he wanted anything to do with the land. Q hadn't pushed him, just told him that he needed to do something with it, either sell it or build on it. That was all that Q every brought up, and finally, James figured out what he wanted to do with the land. It was going to be a vacation home for them. Q had no clue when they were supposed to be doing this so-called vacationing, but it was nice to have a place.

The sun was up a little more when Q looked back at the tree line.

"I think I could wake up with this sight and perfectly content to stay in bed for hours watching it."

James prodded Q forward on the stump, and he moved so that James could sit down behind him. James's arms wrapped around his front, holding him at the shoulders into James' body. Q was content to sit like that and watch the sun as it came up, the fog from the dew on the was slowly rising as well as the sun created it. The red grew bigger and bigger to where it covered the entire view that Q could see.

"This is fucking worth the long assed drive up here as well as the horrible conditions of sleeping."

"It's not horrible. That's the best air mattress that money can buy."

"It's bloody nature filled, and I don't have Internet yet as there is not enough power to run it." Q was smiling as he bitched. It was all the same things he had said when he had complained to James about the whole trip. It was old hat at this point, but Q felt that he needed to keep it going so that James didn't drag him up here too much before the new house was built.

"But it has me in it." James' tone was playful. One of his hands wandered up to Q's neck and tipped his head back to where it was on James' shoulder. "And it's got no one else, and the only thing that will hear you scream is the trees and the animals."

Q knew that James was playing, but his cock still twitched in interest.

"You know that I don't care if the neighbours hear me scream." Q really didn't because they were the ones that didn't want him to pay for sound[roofing when he had moved in because they would rather be nosy and listen to him doing anything and everything as they shared a living room and a bedroom wall. The other three walls were soundproofed, as well as the floor and the ceiling, but he would have had to have gone through their flat to do it. So Q liked to fuck and make noise and piss them off. They had already offered once to let him soundproof now, but it was the point of the matter. The next time they asked, he would do it. He just wanted to keep on pissing them off for now. He really hoped they would leave and then he could buy it and make a bigger flat. There just wasn't enough room for him and James to spread out, but James loved Q's flat and didn't want to move.

James had stealth moved in with Q though, and it had been a shock when Q had noticed one day while he was slightly injured after a technician had screwed up and to stop the computer from blowing up, Q had ended up burning his hands on acid to get it all taken care of. Q had been on the couch looking at the things in the flat and realised that James had not talked about going home in nearly a month and had not spoken about picking up new clothes from his place in nearly two. Q had not mentioned it, and James had seemed to relax more and more as time went on and Q had not brought it up.

"Yes, I know you don't care, but I was raised with decorum," James said with a laugh to his tone.

Q slapped him on the shoulder and turned his head for a kiss. James gave it to him before they turned back to see the last of the sun slip above the trees. This was pretty much perfect, even if he was stuck in nature without his technology to protect him. He had James, and that was all that he needed.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
